


you were a long time coming

by thanatopis



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Damian is seventeen, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, M/M, Prostate Massage, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: Jason has had his hang-ups about starting a relationship with Damian forobviousreasons, but as he thinks about the possibility of he and Damian, Jason finds fewer reasons not to take what he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I actually wrote something that wasn't JayDick for a change. There's just something about Jason and Damian that appeals to me when I think of them, with Damian being older of course, in the future. I think they'd be a very complex couple and very devoted to each other. It would be a very intense relationship and I fucking love those.
> 
> JayDick is still my favorite ship, but let me indulge.
> 
> Kudos and comment if you enjoyed!

Jason was practically panting by the time he made it up the stairs to Damian room; however, the quick, wispiness of his breath had nothing to do with physical exertion.

He might’ve felt better about himself if it had.

As it was, Jason was starting to realize he was a hypocrite in the worst kind of way. Jason had shot men for doing less than what he intended, and yet, here he was, too human and too reckless for his own goddamn good.

He could still feel the phantom warmth of Damian’s breath on the lobe of his ear as the younger man had leaned in and demanded that Jason come to his room when his business with Bruce was concluded. Jason had shivered at the sudden proximity and nodded his head dumbly as Damian reared back and keenly watched how his own closeness affected Jason. There had been a greedy glint to Damian’s dark eyes, and Jason couldn’t help how his own fell to Damian’s generous backside when he swaggered away without so much as backwards glance.

Thankfully, Bruce hadn’t been paying attention to them, otherwise Jason would’ve been screwed six ways from Sunday.

Damian was Bruce’s blood son—his true heir for the cowl even though he’d never admit it. It was only natural that Bruce would be unreasonably protective of Damian because of these things. Jason guessed that Bruce learning his youngest had a thing for the sometimes murderous black sheep of the family would sit incredibly ill with big ole’ daddy bats.

Jason laughed at himself.

That wasn’t even the worst part.

Damian was still only just seventeen.

Of course, Damian had reminded Jason since he’d turned the big one-seven that delving into a relationship with him was completely legal, but still, it took months for Jason to come to terms and accept that. Sometimes, Jason still saw glimpses of that boy who’d shown up on Bruce’s front porch with a goddamn metaphorical grenade and shook up all their lives. It was difficult to reconcile that image with the young man he was growing increasingly transfixed with at present.

Obediently, Jason had given Bruce his patrol briefing, but he was distracted all the while. If Bruce noticed, he hadn’t said anything, thankfully.

His mind drifted towards Damian; the sharp cut of his smile whenever he was bantering with Jason and he thought he was winning, the lethal grace of his movements, and how something as simple as Damian walking towards him with purpose would have Jason hot under the collar.

Jason would be lying if he said there wasn’t something alluringly carnal about Damian that he, on more than one occasion, thought about possessing as his own. Jason supposed it didn’t help that Damian was a hybrid of two people he found _highly_ attractive and capable on their own. If anything, Damian was continuously proving with each day that passed how much of both he was.

Damian’s door was partially open and Jason’s followed the sliver of light that slanted through the hallway and illuminated a thin strip of his face. The light was like a beacon; the clearest invitation if there ever was one.

Damian Wayne’s door was never just _open_. It gave Jason pride to know that he was the reason.

Jason tried willing back some moisture into his mouth as his tongue became as parched as sandpaper. His heartbeat could be heard inside the hallows of his ears; a loud, heavy, and quickening thump. His skin tingled in anticipation; there was no inch of his own body that Jason wasn’t actively aware of as he neared the door.

He stood outside for a moment, gathering himself, before he kicked Damian’s door open with a soft push with the toe of his boot. Jason smiled slowly as he leaned against the archway with a cocky tilt of his hip, not quite stepping in.

Damian wasn’t dressed as Robin any longer. He was in casual clothes; a dark gray tank top and black jogging pants that shouldn’t have made him look half as good as it did. Damian was still inherently sharp and striking, but there was a softness to him that was rarely ever seen.

Damian looked up from varnishing one of his swords, his expression impervious and aloof. The only give showing that he was pleased by Jason’s appearance was how his eyes lingered on Jason’s figure like a physical caress before he resumed polishing the glinting steal like Jason was nothing more than a simple afterthought.

Jason huffed an amused laugh.

Damian was so obviously transparent. He acted like he hadn’t lured Jason up to his room with a trail of enticing breadcrumbs, waiting eagerly inside his room for Jason to finally confront him, maybe even eat him up…

Jason snorted softly.

“Tell me if I’m interrupting, I can always come back later.” Jason said coolly.

He angled his body back into the dark of the hallway like he was planning to leave. He couldn’t help but tease. He enjoyed how Damian’s eyes went wide with panic before he regained his cool demeanor and calmly sheathed his sword, delicately placing it back onto the wall. He turned to face Jason then, his expression pinched; an unspoken, _are you happy now?_

He was such a delightful little brat.

Jason wondered when he’d begun to like that quality of Damian’s.

Damian gestured towards Jason with a jerk of his chin. “You’re an eye sore just standing there, Todd. Come in, shut the door, or _leave_.”

Jason’s brow rose skeptically at that. He was entertained more than anything because Damian didn’t mean that—not one bit—but he did as he was told. Jason stepped inside and pushed against the door until it clicked shut. It sounded like finality, exposing a secret they both kept close to their chests.

“Lock it,” Damian added quietly, his voice low and sensuous. He licked over his lips in a slow sweep of his tongue as he took a tentative step forward.

Arousal had been simmering inside Jason’s gut since Damian had introduced the idea of this rendezvous, but just _hearing_ Damian— _seeing_ how eager he was for Jason's hands on his body—made him burn anew.

Jason’s nostrils flared as he inhaled quickly, hesitating for only a few seconds before he turned the lock. Hearing the soft, reaffirming click, Damian took the remaining steps towards Jason until was inches away from the radiating warmth of his body.

They sized each other up; a familiar enough occurrence except for the context behind it. Jason bit his lip in consideration of the teen in front of him and smirked around it when Damian’s eyes zeroed in on his bottom lip and his throat noticeably bobbed.

Jason closed the remaining space between them and his cock jolted when Damian’s body trembled at the dominance that interwove with Jason’s entire being in that single gesture. His hand rose and embedded into the thick of Damian’s hair, pulling his head roughly to the side and bearing his throat, watching keenly for how Damian would react to the touch. Damian made a stunned, astonished noise that sounded like air had been punched from his lungs, but he didn’t fight the pull. He did the opposite. Damian leaned into it, breath rapidly quickening and Jason had to fight his instincts just to start _taking_.

Jason’s teeth bared as he walked Damian back, their bodies crushing together as he forced the younger man to walk blind until the back of Damian’s knees hit the edge of his bed. He tugged Damian’s head back and put his mouth on his neck, licking and biting, sucking at his pulse point like he hoped to draw blood. He was growing harder and harder, hearing Damian’s pained sounds of pleasure.

Just as quick as he’d been on him, Jason ripped himself away and shoved Damian down on the bed. He shrugged his jacket off, throwing it somewhere to the side as he visually devoured Damian’s flushed face, the quick rise and fall of his chest, and the bulge tenting his jogging pants as he stared up at Jason with pure reverence.

The full force of Jason’s attention on him made Damian shift on the bed, uneasy. Damian was used to appreciating looks from both men and women alike, but not from someone he’d been wanting for _so long_. He felt all too aware of his body in a way he never had before; self-conscious of how he must’ve looked to Jason.

“This is how it’s going to go,” Jason began slowly as he began the task of removing his boots. “I’m going to try some things and you’re going to tell me whether you like them or not, understand?”

Damian’s pupils dilated and he swallowed thickly, nodding his head.

“Perfectly,” Damian said after he’d cleared the lump in his throat.

He leaned back onto the bed, trying to make himself as alluring as possible, and spread his legs. Jason groaned shamelessly as he took it all in. Damian was defiance and bravado wrapped in a lithe, muscular body and Jason’s desire to lay Damian out and wreck him _utterly_ was an urge that was increasing with each passing second.

“Try your worst,” Damian drawled, eyebrow ticking up in a clear challenge. “Keyword: _try_.”

Jason grinned and shook his head back and forth, fondly disbelieving. He climbed onto the bed with purpose, crowding Damian with his considerable bulk. Jason liked how Damian’s lashes fluttered like butterfly wings—how his hands balled into the bedding as if he needed strength to keep to himself.

“God…I’m going to enjoy breaking you down,” Jason husked in Damian’s ear, running his lips with the barest of pressures over the shell. Damian made a breathy noise and writhed underneath Jason, hips thrusting up against nothing as he bit into his bottom lip, trying to stifle his sounds. “I’m gonna have you panting for it. You’re gonna be spread wide, aching and empty, and you know what you’re gonna do? You’re _gonna_ beg for me, Damian—for the privilege of being fucked open by my fat cock, you desperate, opportunistic slut.”

Jason’s head reared back as he gaged Damian’s reaction to the derogatory term. His eyes widened with awe when Damian jerked with a ragged moan, throwing his head back and grinding his teeth against the sound that wanted free from his mouth. Jason’s following grin was almost manic; he chuckled and ate up the bright red flush that painted over Damian’s cheeks in response.

“ _Oh man_ ,” Jason breathed, slowly running the palm of his hand down over Damian’s chest, feeling the rapid rise and fall like he was gaining energy from it. “You can still back out of this. I won’t hold it against you.” Jason sincerely assured him, but Damian only glared at him from underneath his lashes, telling Jason he’d do no such thing. He _wanted_ this—wanted Jason—and a part of Jason that was still doubtful about this whole encounter, cleared with that determined look of Damian’s.

Jason continued to tease Damian however. It was simply too easy to.

“Not everyone can handle what I have to give…”

Damian rolled his eyes and snickered at that, but the sound lacked its usual cutting bite.

“Oh, hop off it, Todd.” Damian jeered. “Afraid you won’t live up to expectations? Are you sure you’re not compensating for something down there, hm?”

Jason clicked his tongue against his teeth.

“I’ll make you eat those words, brat.”

Damian huffed, shoulders rising with the power of it.

“You’ll _try_.”

“Oh, much more than that,” Jason promised.

He undressed Damian painfully slow, riling the teen into frustrated frenzy as he touched and brushed his fingers over sensitive soft spots as they were steadily revealed to him; the inside of Damian’s thighs, the fleshy, generous curve of his ass, the small of his delicate back.

Jason was becoming short of breath.

Damian was gorgeous. He’d always been a handsome kid—his genes had that predisposition—but puberty and the life lessons that inevitability came with it, had done him extremely well in the long run. Damian was only going to improve from here on out. The thought made Jason warm and oddly proud.

He watched Damian with a greedy attentiveness, not wanting to miss how Damian’s face softened with pleasure with each brush of his fingers.

Jason remained dressed—apart from his boots—setting clear boundaries as to who was in charge. Damian, of course, pushed against Jason’s authority time and time again, but Jason expected nothing less from him.

When Jason ignored him, Damian became impatient enough to start massaging Jason’s dick through his jeans, thinking that would be the way of breaking Jason's stubborn resolve. He allowed it for an indulgent moment, eyes lidding as his mouth parted on a sigh, rolling his hips into the press, before he caught Damian’s hand in his with a firm grip.

“It’s gonna take more than you feeling me up to get me to fuck you, brat.” Jason said, pinning Damian’s wrists to the bed and holding him down when Damian challenged his grasp. The corner of Damian’s mouth rose, cocky and arrogant, as he leered up at Jason.

“If you’re so confident, then take off your pants and let my mouth convince you otherwise.”

Damian demeanor oozed sensuality and confidence. There was no kind of false, put upon pretense that would’ve made Jason call his bluff.

The culmination that Damian was practiced, that he had used his mouth enough times on another person to warrant such certainty that he could lay waste to Jason’s inhibitions, made him want to give Damian the chance.

Jason blinked down at Damian owlishly before a startled laugh worked its way out of his mouth, unbidden. He wasn't expecting Damian to have such a mouth on him, but thinking about it, Damian was a mouthy, smart-ass majority of the time, so why would sex be any different? That realization was _exhilarating_ , making Jason cock throb in tandem with his heartbeat as he dragged his teeth along his bottom lip.

Various indecent images flashed through Jason’s brain; thoughts and fantasies of what he and Damian could get up to with enough time and a different residence.

One day, when they were both free of duty and responsibility, he’d invite Damian to one of his safehouses and keep him naked and wet for the entirety of his stay, so that when Jason wanted him, he’d only have to bend Damian over and _take_.

“Damian Wayne, enthusiastic cock sucker. Who fucking knew?” Jason crassly teased. He enjoyed the persistent flush that only became more bright and hot to the touch the longer Jason talked. “Next time I’ll make you suck me off until your jaw is sore, but right now, I have something else in mind...”

Without warning, Jason flipped Damian onto his stomach, delighting in his little shocked gasp. Jason rolled his body along Damian’s back, letting him feel every inch of his hardness and settled his lips on that sensitive little divot that resided right behind his ear.

“You can be good for me, can’t you Damian?” Jason husked.

Damian pressed his face into a pillow and muffled his groan. Jason felt his hips rolling down into the bedding, desperate for any kind of friction, but Jason wasn't having it. He slapped Damian’s ass in warning, his palm smarting with the force of it.

“Rut your greedy cock into the bed again and I’ll spank your ass until it's bruised and burning. You understand me, boy.” Jason snarled.

Damian shook and made a noise akin to dying as his fingers flexed into the fabric.

Instead of rutting his hips forward, he rocked back into Jason, stubbornly grinding his ass against his cock, finding a loophole in the system that allowed him to be lawfully defiant. Jason cursed and allowed leniency for a short moment because his own body was begging for _something_.

With an embarrassing amount of effort, Jason rocked back onto his knees and put that much needed space between he and Damian before he threw his plans to the waist side and fucked Damian hard and fast like how he wanted to.

“Get on your knees,” Jason breathed, his voice undeniably strained. “Keep that pretty arch in your back when you're showing me that ass, baby.”

Said ass was _gorgeous_ ; round, wide, and firm, yet fleshy enough to jiggle when Jason smacked or made a grab for it.

Damian huffed with indignation at the pet-name, but did as he was told. He rose slowly, showing only slight hesitation when spreading his legs and displaying himself fully for Jason's hungry eyes. The instance was fleeting as Damian boldly began positioning himself, moving in sinful ways that told Jason Damian knew the influence he had on him. He was all rich bronze skin; surprisingly soft with a smattering of pale scars that Jason traced over delicately with his fingers. They were Damian’s wordless stories of struggle, perseverance, and survival. They all had stories, but Jason had never found himself so invested in ones that weren’t his own.

Jason hummed lowly— _thoughtful_ —as he ran his hands along the backs of Damian’s thighs, smoothing up to cup his ass and spread his cheeks. He almost choked on his breath when he saw what was waiting for him.

Damian’s hole was flushed and positively drenched when Jason pressed his thumb to his opening and curiously pressed in. Jason made a noise sounding oddly weak when the pucker eagerly accepted the intrusion.

It was then that Jason really _looked_ at Damian. He looked at him with the knowledge that Damian would allow Jason the gratification of his most intimate parts, and found himself incredibly humbled.

The kid could’ve had anyone, and yet, here he was—with _Jason_.

He wasn’t going to overthink or question it.

“You ever had your prostate played with?” Jason asked roughly.

Jason knew Damian had experimented with a few of his close friends as a way of being pro-active when he found the person he truly wanted to impress, but Jason was still curious as to what his illicit education had taught him.

Damian snorted, cutting a sharp look towards Jason.

“Take a guess, Todd.” Damian quipped.

Jason shrugged, looking unconcerned and aloof as his hands began kneading and squeezing Damian’s ass in turns before he parted him wide enough that the stretch threatened to burn. He watched Damian’s hole gape with an increasingly wet mouth, breathing hot over the sensitive area.

Damian made a soft, embarrassed noise in the back of his throat and restlessly wiggled against the bed. He turned his head, watching Jason with lidded eyes, his mouth looking lax and soft. Damian’s gaze questioned whether what was about to happen was coming to fruition or not. Jason was watching just as attentively, eyes dark with want and daring, and he gradually leaned in, visibly eating up the anticipation that made Damian simultaneously tense and shake. He huffed a quiet laugh as his tongue sneaked out and licked a broad stripe along the cleft of his ass.

Damian gasped, loud and disbelieving, his thighs quaking.

“How are you this crude?” Damian asked, almost panicked, like his brain couldn't compute what Jason was doing to him and it was blowing his mind. Jason laughed and dove right back in. He was impassioned as he heard Damian try to keep it together, failing to convince Jason of anything other than the fact that he loved this. He kissed at Damian’s hole and lapped at it until his entrance was pliant enough to push his tongue in easily. He gripped Damian’s hips hard to keep him from bucking as he started fucking him with blunt strokes of his tongue.

“Th-this is obscene,” Damian breathed out in a rush. He rocked back into Jason, shifting his knee higher on the bed to open himself up more, desperate to be full. “This is _fuh_ —filthy.”

Unashamed, Jason hummed in agreement. He enjoyed being filthy.

He felt a grin curving the corners of his mouth despite himself. He ushered one last parting lick that made Damian jolt and bite down on a sound that Jason was determined to hear in its unfiltered entirety by the end of the night.

Knowing Damian previously prepared himself, Jason pushed his finger inside with little resistance. He wiggled his finger around inelegantly just to have the kid shoot a glare back at him.

Jason couldn’t get enough of those eyes. He wondered how they’d look when Damian couldn’t pretend anymore, when he was seconds away from coming, overwhelmed and utterly blissful because of how good Jason would be able to make him feel.

Pushing in an additional finger, Jason rubbed at Damian’s insides, getting him used to the sensation of fingers and an angle that wasn’t his own. Damian was already panting, dark skin flushing, the dip of his back breaking out in a sheen of sweat as he gradually began spreading his limbs, practically melting into the bed because of the sensations that Jason’s fingers were inspiring.

Damian liked to pretend that nothing affected him—that he was more of an automation than a human being—so it was something else entirely watching the process of Damian steadily lose himself and succumb to base carnal desires like the rest of them.

Jason continued moving the pads of his fingers in a firm come-hither motion, biting off his own sounds when Damian started lazily pushing his hips back into the rocking, wave like movements. Damian’s breath came out wispy whenever Jason pressed hard on the gland or rubbed back and forth insistently. Damian’s cock was hard and leaking, a steady translucent drip that was soaking through the sheets beneath him.

Jason hummed with pleasure, eyes bright with a frenzied intensity.

He had Damian exactly where he wanted him.

Panting hard, Damian fisted the bed sheets tight and arched his back at an unnatural angle when Jason continued his ministrations, only faster. Jason held his breath in anticipation, wondering how Damian’s body would react to his intimate caress.

The responses always varied with different men, but there was a commonality with most, if not all of them, that Jason had noticed early on.

“You wanna hear something neat?” Jason asked, sultry.

Damian made a frustrated whimpering sound in the back of his throat. The words that followed afterwards were indiscernible and Jason took that as a good enough go-ahead.

“It differs between the person, but did you know, massaging this little sweet spot of yours—” Jason accelerated his pace and bit down on his bottom lip when Damian sobbed, muscles in his back tensing and shifting, fluid as water. “—I could have you coming for me all night.”

Damian jerked to a stop, moaning raggedly as Jason didn’t let up. He was relentless and almost cruel with it, but Damian screaming like Jason had never heard before was enough of an encouragement to continue. Jason’s gaze was glued to Damian’s flushed cock, dangling between his legs—watching— _waiting_ —for what Jason knew was only a few short moments away.

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you?” Jason asked, short of breath. He felt Damian’s own expectancy like a second-hand sensation. “Put in your rightful place—on your goddamn _knees_. Utterly _mine_.”

Damian made a tortured whine of a noise as he came dry. His hole clenched around Jason’s fingers and his body convulsed like a livewire had been pressed to his skin. Jason held Damian down with a solid grip while he abused that little bundle of nerves that was lighting Damian up from the inside out. His cock was twitching, weeping obscene amounts that dampened and dirtied his thighs. He sounded like a dream—wrecked, needy, desperate for more of whatever Jason could give him. Damian reached back and embedded his hand into Jason’s shirt, the gesture demanding as Damian pulled him closer.

Jason was all too happy to oblige.

He flipped Damian onto his back easily and raised his trembling legs until Damian was almost bent back in half. He made Damian hold his own legs so he could work down his fly and pull his cock out. Jason’s chest was heaving hard as he took in Damian’s red face, his awaiting, anticipatory leer, the cherry red of his bitten lips, and how the pads of his fingers left indents on his skin from his own desperation. Jason licked up the palm of his hand and watched Damian watch him with hooded eyes as he stroked his cock and lined himself up.

Jason smirked.

“Tell me you want it,” Jason ordered, low and sultry. He rubbed the head of his cock on Damian’s gaping hole, feeling the pucker clench down on nothing in response to the hot press. Damian’s belly jerked, abdominals tensing as he arched his back, hips angling so Jason had better access for penetrating him.

“ _Todd_ ,” Damian warned, half begged, like he didn’t know which tone of voice would get him what he wanted quick enough. Jason was determined to bruise that arrogant haughtiness of Damian’s and make him work for the hard fucking that he was longing for.

Clicking his teeth in annoyance, Jason released one of Damian’s legs so that he could slap the brat across his cheek in reprimand.

The sound rang out sharp and poignant. Damian hadn’t expected it. The shock of having just been slapped made his eyes bug out and his mouth part on a disbelieving breath. It was fascinating to watch Damian’s face transform from astonishment to fury in a matter of seconds.

What Jason found _truly_ interesting was how Damian didn’t retaliate.

“Did—did you just—”

“Yeah, I did,” Jason interrupted, flat. “Act like a bitch, get slapped like one. Now, let’s try that again Damian. Tell me. You. Want. It.”

Damian swallowed thickly, biting at his bottom lip. His eyes moved swiftly to Jason’s own and then fluttered to where his cock lay waiting; hard, rigid, and wanting. His body silently strained out towards it.

“I want it,” Damian murmured like he was pulling teeth, and to Jason’s ears, it sounded like victory. He made a low, pleased sound deep inside his throat and caressed down Damian’s thighs in reward.

“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Damian bared his teeth in aggravation.

“ _God_ , just shut up and _do it_ already.”

Without another word, Jason grabbed at the underside of Damian’s knees and began pressing inside.

Jason’s breath caught as Damian enveloped him. He was tight and positively burning as Jason gradually carved the shape of his cock, inch by inch, into Damian’s welcoming body. Jason’s hips met flush against Damian’s ass when he finally bottomed out, the area where their skin met was warm and damp.

Experimentally, Jason rolled his hips slowly, nudging and pressing against Damian’s insides to get him accustomed to his girth.

Jason didn’t like to brag, but he thought he had a rather nice cock; above average length-- thick, but not too big where people were intimidated by how he'd fit.

Damian sure as hell wasn’t complaining.

The opposite in fact.

Damian was making needy little noises that increased in volume as Jason began pulling his hips back and pushing in until Damian was openly moaning for him. The noises lit Jason on fire, spurring his body to slam into Damian harder— _faster_ —until his fevered movements forced the mattress to beg.

Arching his back, Damian gasped like he couldn’t get enough air in. His head tossed back and forth on the pillow and he tried muffling his whines and groans by biting into his hand. He watched Jason; eyes scorching, searing deep right into what felt like his soul, and reached for him, fingers greedily spanning out to touch as much as he could. Rippling muscles moved smoothly under his palms, making Damian’s mouth water as he scratched angry red lines down Jason’s back until he reached his ass and grabbed two handfuls.

Groaning against Damian’s jaw, Jason fucked into him until their meeting was a crude, wet squelch. The stinging feel of sharp crescent nails threatening to pierce into his skin only spurred Jason on.

The sudden addition of pain mixed into their pleasure unleashed something primal within them.

Growling, Jason roughly maneuvered Damian in such a way that allowed him to exude his body and fuck Damian into bloody pieces. Jason gripped his hips harder than he thought anyone else would’ve been rightly comfortable with, but Damian encouraged the treatment with a steady hissing chant of ‘ _yes yes yes’_ that echoed each pounding thrust of Jason’s hips. Damian tried his damnedest to meet each and everyone one of Jason’s thrusts, throwing his head back with a euphoric shout when they found that perfect, utterly devastating rhythm together.

Jason watched him steadily break and chip from the pleasure and found himself nearing the edge in response because of it.

Their sex was passionate and not meant to last at this kind of pace.

He’d drawl it out next time, make Damian putty in his hands and take his leisure time exploring his body to see what kinds of reactions he could get Damian to make.

As Damian neared his end, his breath violently caught. His eyes rolled back as he came with a silent shout, body arching high, thighs clenching around Jason’s waist in a vice-like grip. Damian convulsed around Jason’s cock, nails raking down his flank as he threw his head back in pure bliss. Jason groaned and continued to fuck Damian through his orgasm until he was shivering from over stimulation, toes curled, cock spurting come in obscene amounts that came in irregular waves.

Jason lost it as he _literally_ fucked the come out of Damian’s body. He muffled his shout into Damian’s shoulder, biting hard and tasting blood on his tongue. His glutes flexed as he pumped his hips weakly, milking his orgasm until he had nothing left to give.

“ _Jesus Christ_ ,” Jason breathed in pure awe minutes later as he tried to catch his breath.

Damian hadn’t opened his eyes yet, taking time to calm his erratic heartbeat and collect himself. Jason shifted onto his side and propped himself up onto his elbow as he watched Damian with new found fondness. He felt a smile curve his lips involuntarily.

“No words?” Jason teased softly. “Did I live up to your expectations? Was it everything you’d thought it’d be?”

Jason ran his hand down Damian’s chest, along his abdomen, until his fingers reached the wet mess on his stomach and gathered some of Damian’s essence onto his fingers. As expected, curiosity ate at Damian and he turned his head, one eye peaking open. Seeing what Jason intended to do, Damian inhaled sharply, gaze scandalized as he watched Jason take his own fingers into his mouth and suck away the taste of him.

Jason released them with a satisfied pop after they were clean.

“You taste good,” Jason murmured, warm and soft, running those very fingers over Damian’s lips in a tender caress.

Damian’s gaze was shaken. His eyes fell closed yet again.

“And _you’re_ absolutely lewd and vulgar,” Damian mumbled in response. His voice was still raw and throaty, and Jason felt a faint tinge of arousal shoot through his body despite the fact he was currently spent.

His fingers roamed over Damian’s cheek, smoothing his thumb over his defined cheekbone. He ignored Damian’s half-assed insult in favor of admiring how striking he was, of how calm and relaxed he was with Jason in this moment.

Jason felt oddly content.

“You’re damn gorgeous, you know that, right?”

Damian’s made a face, but color still rose on his cheeks.

“Are you always this sappy after you come, Todd?” Damian said offhandedly, like Jason was joking, like he didn’t mean every word he’d just said.

Jason frowned. He softly hit Damian on the head with the back of his hand.

“I mean it, stop being an ass.”

Damian’s mouth pinched.

“Well, then _stop_. I don’t need or want your sad excuse of bedroom talk.”

That was it.

Grabbing Damian’s jaw, Jason forced Damian to face him.

The act of dominance didn’t go over so well when Jason wasn’t fucking him. Damian's eyes shot open with fury at being man handled, fire in their green depths ready to burn and destroy, and Jason recognized the urge in how his own mind thought.

Damian was feeling vulnerable and he didn’t know how else to cope with the feeling other than hide.

“ _What_?” Damian hissed. His nails dug into Jason’s wrist, threatening to draw blood and more than that if he didn’t let go immediately.

Jason didn’t give him the chance.

He grabbed the back of Damian’s neck and kissed him, dousing the rising fire and leaving only flickering embers in his wake. He kissed Damian breathless with an urgency that rose, kissed him like how he deserved to be kissed; passionate and caring, showing Damian how much he was wanted with expert licks of his tongue. There was only a moment of hesitation before Damian kissed Jason back. Damian clung to him, and there was longing and adoration in how he sucked Jason’s bottom lip into his mouth.

Damian ran his hand over Jason’s chest, his palm coming to rest right over his pounding heart.

Wordlessly, Damian claimed possession of the beating heart and the man it belonged to, while Jason silently did the very same.

He thought their first kiss had been worth the long wait.


End file.
